


Play With Me, Back to Back

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino, Jun, and games.</p><blockquote>
  <p>When Nino gets back from his turn at the photo shoot, Jun is playing spider solitaire on his laptop.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me, Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Play With Me, Back to Back  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Genre:** General  
>  **Word Count:** 315  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/1887.html#cutid1); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/1923.html#cutid1).  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction.  
>  **Summary:** Nino, Jun, and games.  
>  **A.N.:** Inspired by a game of Spider Solitaire.

When Nino gets back from his turn at the photo shoot, Jun is playing spider solitaire on his laptop.

"So risky," he says as he watches Jun scramble all of the suits together.

"It's better to do something than to let it get tangled on its own," Jun replies.

"That's how I won some of my games," Nino objects.

"And this is how I got the best score on record," Jun retorts.

Nino swoons into the couch beside him. "Ah," he says in a hokey fortune-teller accent, "this explains so much about you!"

"Are we seriously psychoanalyzing me with my playing style?" Jun says wryly. A full suit of clubs collapses into the lower left corner in emphasis.

It should mean something more, should lead to something more. But all Nino does is laugh, because it doesn't mean anything at all. "Your playing style says you'll kill yourself without anyone else needing to help you," he says.

"And you'll let them kill you."

Nino shrugs. "Fair enough."

After a few minutes of Nino leaning into Jun and watching him proceed to win one solitaire game and get locked down by nine moves the next, he remarks, "we'd make the best team ever for _Super Smash Brothers X_."

Jun's eyes gleam. "Where's the Wii?"

"Oh-chan will be done in fifteen minutes," Nino reminds him as they jog down the corridor towards Aiba-chan and Sho's dressing room.

"More than enough time, then," Jun smirks.

Nino nudges him with his shoulder just before they throw the door open, and they proceed to completely trounce the other pair in five minutes. Twice.

"What the hell," Sho says when they win a third time in less than two minutes. "How did you level up in badass so fast?"

"I got his back," Nino says at the same time Jun does.  They glance at each other and grin. "Let's play again!"

 

 

 

 

_-fin-_


End file.
